Artemis Fowl: The Forces That Bind
by northern.grunge
Summary: Holly goes back in time to rescue Artemis, and ends up with another kiss in return! In real-time, a new and powerful enemy plots to deal with Artemis once and for all, it's revenge this time. Titly may be cheesy, used to be "I had to get you talking" A/H
1. I Had To Get You Talking

**________________________________________________________________**

**Holly Short's diary, 5 years after the death of Artemis Fowl**

**________________________________________________________________**

Dear diary, well I made it this far. Five long years without seeing his face. It shouldn't bother me this way, we were friends. That's all; nothing more, he kid-napped me for goodness sake, he was a danger to all Haven. He WAS a danger to all Haven, but in the years before he died he was… can I place the words "sweet" and "Artemis" in the same sentence?

I remember it was only a week after the night Opal killed him. I was on forced temporary leave from the field (Foaly's always looking out for me, even though he wouldn't admit it) I went down to the station to get some desk work done; the looks that the fairies gave me were pitiful. They all thought that one mention of his name would send me into a fit of tears. I walked, head high into my cubical (not much need for a whole room when you're in the field) and started the computer. Up pops a window "E-mail from: Artemis Fowl" I gasped at the sight of it, he must have sent it just before… I gathered myself and opened it, my eyes scanning the page.

"holly 911 opal ps i have something to tell you in person"

I cried, long and hard then. What exactly was he going to tell me? I turned off the computer and haven't restarted it since.

I can't take it any longer. I know that I could have saved him. If only I had destroyed Opal when I had the chance. I have made a decision; I cannot live another day without Artemis without knowing what he would have said to me….

Holly sat crossed legged in her bed typing her diary. With a job like hers, you needed to vent every now and then.

The second she finished she slammed the cover of her lap top computer, a tad old-fashioned, but she liked the click of the keys as she wrote in her journal.

She was blinded by hot and unexpected tears as she shot out her door and half-ran to the LEP office.

The common fairies underground all knew her when they saw the short cropped auburn hair, but today they noticed that the elf looked different.

She was older somehow, her eyes were showing the slightest hint of pain, and her skin and hair had dulled. Even Holly herself had noticed how much she had seemed to age since the day Artemis… died. It was still hard for her to think about it.

Short had years of training as a cadet; she knew how to be tough. And she was, most of the time. She scolded herself mentally for showing such rash emotion.

She tore through the crowds of people, not caring who saw her tears and being all together, very unprofessional.

She wasn't only thinking of Artemis, but also of her mother, and Root who had died recently, well almost ten years ago but when you live for hundreds of years, ten years go by in a flash. The only good that came of the day Artemis was murdered was that Root got avenged of his death. But vengeance would refuse to bring either of them back.

"Foaly, we need to talk," Holly shouted through the sealed door to the centaur's Ops room.

"Open the door!" She screamed this time, not out of anger but out of desperation, as she pounded a tiny fist on the brushed steel. The door whished open and she was met by the puzzled stare of Foaly.

"Well you don't have to jam the door in, I just had it polished… those janitor pixies do a lovely job," She cut him off

"I don't care!" She shrieked "Can you bring No.1 to me? Is he allowed to open a time tunnel?"

"Well it's nice to see you too" Foaly whinnied

"Foaly, this is important!" The centaur circled Holly for a moment, staring her down like he was looking strait into her mind. Then, he asked the question she hoped wouldn't come

"This isn't about him is it? You couldn't have done anything about that Holly."

"D'arvit Foaly just get No. 1 up here, I could care less about the "time paradox" I… the LEP won't make it without him!"

"The LEP were doing fine before he came along and are doing fine now. I think you need to calm down." Foaly brought her a chair which she promptly pushed away.

"Look, _I won't _make it without him ok!" Foaly sat in the chair he had brought for the elf. He felt terrible about the whole thing really, a tragic accident. Perhaps he could have saved young Artemis, he often thought. He was sure Holly felt the same way.

Not even a body to prove Artemis was dead, but who needs a body when the manor was burnt to the ground? It would've taken years to sort out any human remains. He whinnied out of annoyance and anger as he messaged the demon warlock who could open the time tunnel.

"Alright Holly, I'm jumping through some major hoops to get this mission off the ground I hope you know, and time tunnels aren't entirely legal, except in extreme cases." He took a deep breath "Artemis wasn't entirely legal himself, and he was an extreme boy. I'll come with you"

It was the least he could do for his closest friend. And he really did miss having someone who was actually interested in his fancy new gadgets. He was SO under appreciated.

Holly wiped the back of her hand against her eyes, embarrassed at her outburst. She smoothed her hair and put on a false but warm smile.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Not a problem, I won't even have to tell the wife. We'll be back in two shakes of a centaur's tail." He smiled at his pun on a common human phrase.

It was taking Holly awhile to get used to the fact that he was married…

*****

No 1 arrived minutes later, using teleportation. He over shot the distance a bit though and landed suspiciously right next to the box of doughnuts in the LEPrecon office kitchen.

Holly rolled her eyes and went to get him.

He was obviously getting older, his scales were tougher and he was almost an inch taller, but this was probably the tallest he would ever be. His features were more sinister looking, but when he saw Holly his face lit up and he ran to her like a little kid for a hug.

"So," No 1 said between bites of a powdery doughnut "what of my tremendous powers do you need now, Captain Short?" He had reclined in one of Foaly's swivel chairs.

"We need a… time tunnel" She was reluctant to say this because of all the trouble these had caused them in the past, and the fact that they were generally illegal.

"A time tunnel, and why would you need a time tunnel? I can do a pretty good one now, the last seven times the most damage I did was a left and right hand switch, that poor hologram will never write the same again…" He mocked some pity then smiled devilishly, which is a pretty disturbing sight on a demon, even if he was only an imp

"This wouldn't be about a certain genius would it?"

"Well, uh, yes" Holly replied, the look on No 1's face told her that he wasn't going to do it.

"Ok, sure thing Holly!" He smiled and got on his tail in his "power stance"

"Wait so you mean you can do it?" No 1 laughed at the surprised look on both Foaly's and Holly's faces

"Yes I can do it! I miss little Arty myself, but beware of the time paradox, don't talk to anyone, try not to change history blah blah blah… last time it actually worked out rather well. Well, in the end at least." It in fact had not gone as well as the demon seemed to remember, but that's another book. "Qwen, I know for a fact, is extremely busy right now, hard to get your life in order when you haven't had one for thousands of years… he won't be watching the time line."

"Alright then, come on Foaly. Let's get us some Fowl" Holly remarked as No 1 opened the time tunnel. The two started towards the tunnel but the imp stopped them.

"Holly, you know the rules! No clothing. Off, now!" The imp was enjoying this. Holly's face turned a red that would have made Root proud as she undressed.

_Lucky centaur doesn't need clothes anyway _she though grudgingly as she stripped down to her lacy green underwear and bra. Holly whinnied out a chuckle to see her so embraced. In return she smacked him in the rump.

With that No 1 shot Holly with a bit of his own magic to create a beacon so they ended up back where they began.

Holly was almost used to the tunnel by now, but Foaly wasn't so confident. The swirling lights where a surprise since he thought his eyes were closed. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought

_Hey, buck up, it's not that bad. _From Holly

_Holly, how do you know where to go?_

He asked as he did comical cartwheels in the tunnel and turned every shade of green. Holly tried to concentrate on where they were going as she answered.

_I just know, I can sense him, I need to concentrate though_ _so shut it. _

Foaly wasn't assured. He believed in science over magic.

Thankfully the time tunnel was forgiving of its novice rider and stayed gentle (imagine being in a huge, sucking whirlpool, wearing nothing but steel wool) until it tossed them out on the concrete floor of the basement in Fowl Manor.

Holy knew it was the right spot because the manor had been burned to the ground after the last battle against Opal. Foaly landed hooves-over-head against the gray wall, moaning about staying in his lab next time.

It brought a rush of memories to the little elf and she had to close her eyes to block the tears.

_Uh! Such a disgrace, I'm an LEP officer not a mourning lover… oh D'arvit!_

She bit her lip and stood up quickly, offering the centaur a hand. She searched the basement for anything to wear.

_D'arvit! _She swore under her breath in Gnommish when she found nothing but mops and bottles of cleaner.

They began to climb the dusty basement stairs when above they heard clanging and shouting. Holly could feel the presence of magic.

"Foaly, I know you came to help but stay here, I don't think I got us to exactly the right time. Listen." They were silent as they strained to here what was going on.

It was in the heat of a battle.

"Go on" said Foaly, "I'm of no help up there without any equipment. I'll just slow you down. I figured we could have the kinks worked out of this back at the lab but since you're here now you can probably make it"

"Ok, but make yourself useful" She knew he wouldn't, partially because of the muttered-

"Hah, about as useful as a bucket of swear toads" and partially because… he was a centaur genius in a basement full of nothing but cob webs and cleaning supplies, what could he do?

Holly walked to the lobby, careful not to make the boards creak under her bare feet. There, she would find her past (and fully clothed) self, Artemis, and unfortunately Opal Koboi who in her time was long dead.

She hid behind a suit of armor and watched. The small pixie hung in the air above her former self and Artemis. She was ranting, her eyes red with over-worked magic. The sight of the teenager plucked at her emotions. She was on a mission, no time for dwelling on that kiss, she should have had plenty of time in the future… wait was that the past?

_Oh my gods! This stupid paradox!_

So she pushed it aside, a ball of tangled yarn that could be dealt with later.

If she was only minutes off she would have to watch Artemis die again.

"There's nothing left for you if you kill either of us Opal!" Artemis shouted.

His suit was tattered and he had a few cuts but nothing lethal, his hazel and blue eyes darted around the room looking for an escape plan, he found none. Artemis's hair was messed up and clumped in spots, with blood that made Holly wince even now.

Holly watched as her younger self sat crouched in another corner, helpless. She had lost every inch of her magic by then. Wasted on trying to kill Opal. Opal was invincible though.

After she disappeared under the kraken's rubble she discovered something more powerful then lemur brain-juice, insanity. Her mind was so mixed up that magic pooled in her and multiplied blindly. She was a powerhouse of a pixie, nigh invincible. That's why it took twenty LEP police and five dwarfs to finally kill her.

From Holly's view point she noticed something now that gave her a lump in her throat. With the angle Artemis was standing at, he was blocking her from Opal. Even if Opal was after Holly the blast would have no where to go other then strait through the boy.

Her former self was barely able to say one thing before she passed out. Holly listened and whispered along "Artemis" was her last word. She was sure he couldn't hear her but Artemis looked back for just a second at the elf.

In that second all hell broke loose. The door burst open with LEP officers all aiming their weapons at Opal, and a few hungry dwarfs as well. In one last shriek of hatred Opal shot a concentrated burst of red magic at Artemis that struck him square in the chest, then Opal was literally burnt to a crisp by the lasers.

She had become too much of a public risk to live, and she probably wouldn't have anyway, seeing as she had put her very life-force into killing Fowl.

Holly watched in horror as she saw what she hadn't seen before. Artemis was flung back by the blast of magic, behind a wall, he lay broken and barely breathing.

The LEP officers never even glanced at him; they carried away the young Holly into a medical van and shuttled her off to Haven.

Holly knew that later, a lone LEPrecon cadet would come by and torch the manor, saying a silent pray over the presumed dead Fowl family.

Holly raced out to Artemis once the officers had left. She carefully dragged him into the light, leaving a sickening trail of blood on the polished tile.

It was amazing to see her friend again over all these years. Holly looked at his paling face for a moment before snapping out of it

She violently shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused her magic by clicking her neck. She closed her eyes and held Artemis's somber looking face in her hands. A gulp formed in her throat. His body was growing colder by the second under her hands. She checked his vitals. He took shallow breaths and his heart beat was weak but there._H__eal _is all she thought for as long as she could.

Blue fire from her fingers danced over the boy's dying body, concentrating on scrapes and burns, the gash on the side of his head. It replaced all the lost blood and repaired every inch of his body, he looked like he was simply sleeping and would awake any minute, but no such luck.

Holly opened her eyes; Artemis moaned a little and breathed a raged breath that was his last. Holly felt drained and hopeless. She layed a hand over his heart, nothing.

"Arty, please. Fight harder!" _I'm loosing him again_ she thought as her eyes welled up with tears. Perhaps he had been healed too much. All the times he should have been dead and the only reason he was alive was because of her, and vise-versa.

Everything she did know was frantic, she tore off his shirt and placed her hands directly on his chest. With all her magic but the little that she needed to find her way home she thought _HEAL!!_

Her tears hit the blue sparks, setting them crackling. She was getting a piercing headache as almost every bit of magic was pushed out into Artemis. She had to stop. Taking a breath of air she stared at the body in front of her.

It shivered and convulsed for a moment and the last of the blue sparks dissolved into his skin. His heart had begun beating and his lungs remembered how to breath.

She sighed in relief as Artemis opened his eyes and squinted at her, they were paled with blue light for a second then cleared to the shining pool of blue and earthen hazel.

"H-Holly?" He whispered. "I thought you were gone. Opal, is she dead?" Holly couldn't speak. She nodded her head dramatically and resisted the urge to embrace and kiss him again. At least he knew there was no more danger.

"Are you alright?" Artemis sat up leaning on his arms. As he looked into her mismatched eyes they seemed almost sad, and older, so much older. "What happened to you?" He looked her over, she didn't have her suit on. She barely had anything on and her face was streaked with red. It was then that he noticed his shirt was ripped to shreds on the ground nest to him.

Holly just sat with the boy for the longest time trying to communicate something. And willing her arms to stay glued to her sides, Artemis was like a magnetic force to them, she felt so weak. He got to his feet and her eyes followed him but she did not rise.

Artemis realized that such a healing would take a lot out of her. After all, he was in pretty bad shape. Although he hadn't yet realized that he had died. He reached down and picked her up in his arms, a tad embarrassed that he had no shirt on and she had no... clothes on; he held her close to him though and carried her to a chair in the lobby, putting her down then grabbing the seat next to her. A little worried about her lack of speech, he pulled the chair up in front of her and tried to get her talking.

"Holly… who killed Opal?" nothing. "How did you get your magic back then... and where are your clothes?" more staring. "Snap out of it, I need to know what happened!"

Finally he gave in. He had to shock her into coming back to reality. The best way to do this, he decided, was to return that kiss he had gotten almost three years ago (eight for Holly). He reached his shaking hand forward and awkwardly touched her face below her pointed ear, leaned in, and kissed her. Then she came to life.

Holly wrapped her arms around a surprised Artemis and kissed him back, harder. His eyes shot wide for a moment, and then he returned the kiss again. This kissing volleyball went on for awhile until Holly realized what she was doing.

"Arty!" She jerked away "Wow, I'm so glad to see you alive!" Artemis thought quickly, he was dizzied from the kiss and felt like he had been to hell and back. _Hell and back?_ _Oh... right._ He realized almost instantly what was going on. It made sense, Holly being in her undergarments, the surprising lack of memories for the past few minutes, and him feeling like he had been to hell and back... he had! Only one question remained, how long had Holly lived without him?

"Oh... I see, time tunnel. But how many years was I dead?" said Artemis.

He secretly hoped that she hadn't waited too long to save his life, did she really not care? Holly seemed to read his mind and backed away a little.

"It was five years ago, I wanted to rescue you sooner but time tunnels are illegal and Trouble forced me to stay there. He was almost glad to have you gone. It was Foaly who finally allowed me to come. Kelp doesn't know." The look in her eyes was desperate. She wanted him to know how much of her had died with him five years ago.

"Five years... how do you thank someone for bringing you back to life?" Holly knew how she wanted to be thanked, but realized everything was alright for now. Seeing him breathing and looking into her eyes once more was certainly thanks enough.

"I owed you, after all, you saved the whole of Haven." _And I missed you terribly!_ She thought this but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Well thank you." He smiled and leaned back in his chair. " how's the future Butler doing?" Holly was astonished that he had thought of someone else's well being. She took a moment then carefully replied.

"He's well, his age is defiantly showing. He's not the same though." she replied.

"Not the same? What's changed?"

"He doesn't remember you at all. After your death Foaly mind-wiped him. He was raving mad. He would have killed himself if he stayed that way. He doesn't remember a thing about you, or us. We placed him in an apartment in France. There's surveillance everywhere though in case something should go awry. We were hardly surprised when he got a job at the local police station. He's doing very well there." Artemis lowered his head.

"Yes, and seeing me again would probably spark some memory. I will just have to let that go." He swallowed hard. Holly felt like she had taken away his best friend. Then felt worse as she realized she probably did.

"I'm sorry Arty." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It was a smart move. He's better off this way." Artemis stood and looked Holly over. "Why don't we get back to Haven." Holly's ears were red hot and she wrapped her arms around her exposed skin.

"Yeah... good idea." Holly agreed.

"I have one of those every so often." Artemis shrugged "Where's Foaly?" Holly stared wide-eyed at him.

"How did you know Foaly was here?"

"There is no way someone in their right mind would come through a time tunnel alone and Foaly seems to be the only one who wants me back. It was an educated guess."

"Highly educated... He's in the basement." Artemis started to walk towards the basement, but turned around.

"About the kiss," Holly dreaded this part, "I had to get you talking" He winked at her and smiled his vampire smile, only this time a touch of warmth entered it making it all the more mysterious. The pair headed back to Haven and left Artemis Fowl's old life behind.


	2. Good Night, Holly Short

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Holly Short's diary, The day after the return of Artemis Fowl**

**_______________________________________________________________**

I must be going senile. I just invited Artemis to live with me! What is this underground coming to? It should only take a week for Foaly to create Artemis a new life. He has to stay under the radar though since Kelp doesn't know about him. It was a good think Foaly paused the cameras and remembered to get some cam foil handy before we left. No one saw Arty, so we're safe, for now.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Artemis Fowl's log, The same day**

**________________________________________________________________**

I must be going senile. I have come so close with the fairy people that I am living with them now, life down here is so unusual. If I even was a hint of who I used to be the People would be robbed dry within a day. But I feel I owe it to Butler to be… less devious, he wouldn't want me putting myself in danger without him.

________________________________________________________________

Holly lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. The artificial sun was dimming, the human world would call it dusk. Artemis was living with her. Asleep on her couch right at this moment.

She contemplated all that this meant. This was her conclusion of what it should mean; and what a desperately deprived part of her thought it meant-

It should mean that Artemis was staying with her for a week then leaving to lead a perfectly normal life afterwards; to that nagging, desperately deprived part, it meant that Artemis would be sleeping on her couch.

Holly sat up, making the headboard squeak _I really should fix that _

She jumped out of the bed as another, perhaps more important, thought reached her mind. A memory from five years ago. The e-mail sent to her. She never learned what it was Artemis wanted to tell her, and no better time then the present.

"Artemis… Arty, are you awake?" She called into her dimly lit house. Why had she started calling him Arty? It felt right to call him that though....

"Yes, I couldn't sleep on this lumpy thing, perhaps you want to hear a bed time story?" She saw his eyes glint with the joke as she turned on the light.

"Haha, very funny. I wanted to talk about the day you…"

"Died" he finished. "You want to know about that e-mail I sent right?"

"Tell" She sat on the couch beside him. It might have been awkward sitting next to him in bed, but after all they'd been through together, it didn't seem so weird.

Artemis sighed and sat up further on the old lumpy couch he had to sleep on for the next week.

"I sent that to you knowing that it was probably the last time I would see you." Holly wasn't surprised that Artemis saw his impending doom, but glad she could change it. "As you know I was right, at the time." He looked at her now with something gentle in his eyes, Holly thought she knew what was coming and had to swallow her excitement.

"The reason you were able to heal me was because I had already partially healed myself." He lifted a finger and sent out a blue spark. Holly was astonished.

"But I probed you myself! Not a spark left!" She gaped, forgetting for a second about what she thought he was going to say.

"Holly, Holly, Holly, simply elf." He mocked and tsked while shaking his head. She glared at him and he decided to explain "That was before the time tunnel, I'm surprised you didn't suspect" She rolled her eyes and heaved a melodramatic sigh. Time tunnels were more trouble then she could handle.

"Well now I suppose that could've been important information. I'm glad you did though..." She stated, then slowly stood up and headed toward her room she needed some time to think about this. What would she have done if he didn't steal that magic? _He would have died anyway_. She knew it was the truth but she didn't need to dwell on it.

"Holly," Artemis grabbed her arm just as she was about to give up on him. His voice was tinged with a genuine kindness that lit Holly's heart on fire, she turned around "I wasn't finished" He whispered. And with that, Artemis stood and spun Holly into his arms. Holly stared up in amazement as Artemis leaned down, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

This is it, she thought and closed her eyes. Artemis opened his mouth and said with a smile - "Goodnight, Holly Short" He laughed as her eyes opened and stared at him in confusion, waiting for what wouldn't come; what she shouldn't have been waiting for. She stood up and again started numbly walking to her room.

_Without even one kiss!_ Was all she thought the whole night.


	3. Emotional Beatings

**Holly Short's diary, Four days after the return of Artemis Fowl**

**________________________________________________________________**

Artemis is leaving for home tomorrow night. Surprisingly, I think I'll miss him. It makes sense, I haven't seen him in five years. I'll be sure to check on him every once in awhile, make sure he isn't getting into any trouble. Foaly's moving him to a condo on the outskirts of Ireland. Seeing as he is officially dead and there is no one in the family to receive it, his whole fortune is going to Butler, who thinks he won the lottery.

Holly was strapped into the pilot's seat of the shuttle, Artemis refused to ride the flares. He sat in the chair next to Holly as she closed the door and started the shuttle. Trouble believed Holly was going to the surface alone to do the Ritual, he still didn't know Artemis was alive.

"Artemis," A thought had occurred to her "Where's that coin I gave you all those years ago?" He wasn't wearing it when she healed him in the manor, but he had it on just before they went in the time portal to find Jayjay.

"I was hoping this won't prove to get us into trouble but, young Artemis has it. It fell to the ground in the gorilla cage. I saw it on him when we got back to the manor." He had thought about it and decided that if young Artemis had not come back by now to wreck the lives of the fairies, he probably never would.

"This could be bad, if he remembers us…" Holly dwelled on this fact for awhile but decided that it wouldn't be a problem, if Artemis wasn't worried she shouldn't be. She trusted him more then she should.

"Actually, I think it will be fine. I remember, my interest in the People began when I was ten, I finally found you two years later, perhaps the coin will simply be added to my mental list of proof that I wasn't going crazy and the Fairy People existed. So no harm, no Fowl" he laughed a little at his own joke, Holly rolled her eyes.

**________________________________________________________________**

**Artemis Fowl's log, 13 years ago, about…**

**________________________________________________________________**

I woke up this morning, and I was actually happy for a moment. I must have had a dream. The answer is just out of grasp I can feel it. And the oddest thing around my neck, I have no clue how it got there. It's some sort of foreign currency perhaps but the markings are too strange to identify. I must investigate.

**________________________________________________________________**

The shuttle surfaced. They got out and surveyed his new home.

"It'll be different living alone, I should be about 23 in real-time. But I suppose I'm only 16. How disturbing." He looked down at the elf. She was staring at the shabby place where he would be living.

"Holly, is everything all right? You seem so, different from when I saw you before I died" She jerked her head up so she could look at him, he was only about a foot and a half taller then her but it still made conversation a little harder.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Those years did change me though… the world is not the same without Artemis Fowl" She distantly decided that she shouldn't have said this, it would only add to his pride. Artemis didn't seem to notice the compliment and put his hand on her shoulder for a moment, not sure what to say. He was never good with emotion, even now it felt awkward.

He walked away slowly, almost regretting the kiss he gave her when she healed him. Keeping her on a rollercoaster wasn't as fun as he expected, Artemis almost felt like he was betraying her.

Unfortunately, Holly had been taking an emotional beating; he could tell… he was too. What he regretted most was faking her out the night after his return. He knew she had expected a kiss, it just felt so good to make fun of the whole situation. But, he never expected it to go as far as it had. He should have been more sensitive.

_Puberty's worse then two Opal Kobois. _

Holly was still bothered by the kisses, just as Artemis had guessed

_Is there no way to get around the fact that I… I think I… no I can't even think it_

"Artemis!" She spoke before she thought for once. Could she do it again and change there lives forever? He had gone only about two yards ahead of her when she called. He turned half way cocked his eyebrow at her.

_D'arvit Why'd I have to say something?_

"Yes?" He asked. His brilliant blue eye surveyed her features.

Holly was sweating; the climate control in her suite was useless. Her heart beat faster then it had ever been, she felt as if she was fighting a troll. She opened her mouth and stuttered "I…I…"

_Spit it out girl! You know it's the truth…_


	4. Butler's Return

**Artemis Fowl's log, 13 years ago, about…**

**________________________________________________________________**

I have reason to believe that there is another species of intelligent life (not nearly as intelligent as I am of course) living in the core of the earth.

It is a rather outrageous idea, I admit, but I will know the full truth soon if my online sources do not fail me. This idea seems so familiar to me; I must have suspected it all along. I shall continue pursuing this idea. I have a feeling there may be some gold in it for me.

"Artemis!" She spoke before she thought for once. Could she do it again and change there lives forever? He had gone only about two yards ahead of her when she called. He turned half way cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" Holly was sweating; the climate control in her suite was useless. Her heart beat faster then it had ever been, she felt as if she was fighting a troll. She opened her mouth and stuttered "I…I…"

"I love y-you, Artemis" She couldn't breath. She watched as Artemis walked back to her. The boy that had cheated death more then once, lived with fairies, destroyed terrible criminals, been a terrible criminal, and had saved her life as well. His eyes brimmed with regret as he caressed her face, and said the words that were more magic to Holly then any of the healings she had done.

"I love you too Holly. More then gold, more then anyone I have every loved; more then myself even." Holly searched his eyes desperately for some hint of a cruel joke, there was none. It was the straight truth, she fell deeply into his words like a tidal wave coming over her. "But,"

_Oh God, not a "but" _

"I'm not even supposed to be alive. We will never be able to see each other." She cringed because she knew that this too was the truth.

"I know it wouldn't," She whispered, then finding her voice she followed with, "I just needed to hear you say that" She giggled girlishly then scolded herself for that. Then, for what they knew was the last time, they kissed and embraced each other.

They locked together, Holly rose a few feet with the wings to make it easier for him to reach her mouth. She felt his fingertips dig into her shoulders and she closed her eyes, crying because of the relief of letting go. Their lives were changing, she hoped for the better.

That was when Holly's helmet, so rudely, interrupted with an obnoxious beeping, they reluctantly broke the kiss and Holly put on her helmet to read the message.

"Butler's stolen a shuttle, on his way to Haven, hurry, bring Fowl Trouble knows" Holly read out loud.

"How did he find a shuttle?" Artemis was surprised, which wasn't very comforting; he was usually a step ahead. "Never mind, he wants me back in Haven, we don't need the cam foil anymore. Foaly blew the secret. Trouble's probably steaming."

"Let's hope not. You might have to wait a few days with us until we sort this out." Holly was ecstatic, although there was a major problem here.

"Then maybe my elf kissing days really aren't over…"


	5. Gage Koboi

**Artemis Fowl's log, The day he was ****supposed**** to return above ground**

I love Holly, it's amazing how good it feels to finally say that. It is unfortunate that I am in love with an elf though, that is simply an impossible relationship. Though I'm starting to believe with that elf, nothing's impossible.

Butler is on his way to Haven, for the first time in my life I have no clue as to why. The People, well Foaly at least, seem to think that I need to go back to Haven to meet him. He's on a shuttle so the only way to get there before him is on the flair. Oh joy!

Holly was an expert at riding the flairs, Artemis knew that. But it still wasn't comfortable. The egg shaped vehicles were only meant for one elf. There would barely be enough room if only Artemis went. The two were smashed so close they didn't know where one of them began and the other ended. They complained the whole way but a part of them didn't mind...

The vessel rocked, and jammed the two together. When they finally got to Haven Artemis had a migraine. He stumbled out rubbing his temples.

"I will never ride those again"

"Come on, let's get to Foaly." Holly started at a jog down the tunnel. They reached the Ops room with some very surprised glances at Artemis. Apparently word of his return hadn't gotten around. They found Foaly with his crumpled up foil hat on, he was pacing nervously and swishing his tail.

"What's going on?" Holly said. It was odd that Butler would come down to Haven when yesterday he didn't remember a thing about The People, even about Artemis.

Foaly was only too happy to explain.

"As you know, Holly, we have been tracking Butler since the mind-wipe. This morning he all of the sudden walked out the door, some how found a shuttle, and is on his way down here. I imagined his memory might come back eventually, but I don't know what triggered it. I never thought that he would come down here though." You knew something was wrong if Foaly admitted not thinking of a possibility.

"Let's be down there to meet him." Holly said. She was disturbed that Butler would steal a shuttle from the fairies, but if it meant finding his charge, he would probably do anything.

Who better to help him then The People? But didn't Butler know, or think that Artemis was dead?

Foally, Holly, and Artemis Fowl started out the door. Artemis stopped for a moment.

"Holly, shouldn't you bring a Neutrino with you? In case something goes wrong" Without think she answered

"Please, I don't need a Neutrino to explain to Butler what's going on. If he remembers us at all he'll remember that we're friends!" She paused for a moment. "You don't think any one's with him do you?" Foaly answered before Artemis could.

"Of course not Holly, that's ridiculous, he's alone. I checked the cam on the shuttle. I even checked for traces of another being, his are the only vitals that show up."

Artemis didn't want to seem paranoid but couldn't help but wishing Holly and Foaly took a little more caution. This was good, and unfortunate, grounds for an "I told you so"

The trio traveled the through tunnel to the shuttle port. It was deserted for the most part. A pixie sat on a bench near the desk reading a magazine. Holly got him out with a flick of her badge. She wanted some privacy with her old friend, and this wasn't the kind of thing that civilians should witness. The shuttle clanged in the tunnel above them and came to a hurried rest at the port.

Butler stepped out, he wore a suit and halter with a gun. His head was shaved as always, but to Artemis he looked older, five years did show, it was disappointing to see his life-long friend and body guard so worn out, and to know that it was mostly his fault. As he looked at his manservant he jumped back a whole foot, but not because of Butler's appearance.

"Holly! Get behind the desk, now!" Artemis yelled as he wrapped his arms around her waste and and attempted to pull the elf behind the desk, papers flew every which way as she tried to escape his grip.

"What?"

"Now!" His eyes were desperate as he looked at her.

Butler took out his gun and fired at Holly before she could react. The blast was powerful and Artemis was forced to let go.

"Holly" He moaned as he watched. The elf was tossed back to the ground and grabbed her arm, it was covered in blood. Blue sparks stitched it together in seconds. Foaly bucked and cantered out of the way, he wasn't staying there with no protection.

"Look at his pupils, he's been mesmerized" Artemis was helping Holly up. "You should have brought the gun!"

"Well I don't generally bring weapons to greet a friend." She said before pushing them both out of the way of another shot. Artemis grabbed the only heavy thing available, the computer on the concierge desk.

He ripped it off of the counter and tried to toss it at Butler but to no avail. Butler dodged it and it shattered against the wall in a waterfall of sparks and plastic parts. Artemis's manservant lunged at him, grasping his throat between his strong hands. Holly attacked. She kicked and punched him, he barely even felt it. Artemis gasped for air, this made Holly put her whole self into pummeling Butler. She was thankful that she had recharged her magic recently, but she didn't want to have to heal Artemis again.

"Artemis, kick him!" Holly yelled, Artemis tried but the lack of oxygen was taking a toll. He weakly twitched but a kick it was not. Foaly cantered in, tossing a Neutrino 4000 to Holly and firing the one he held.

Butler dropped to the ground, still holding Artemis by the neck. Holly climbed over Butler's body to pry apart his massive fingers. Artemis clutched his chest and gasped for breath. She placed her hand on his neck and few blue sparks repaired the bruised ring around his neck.

"Thank... you" He panted between heaved breaths.

"No problem" both Foaly and Holly said in chorus.

They dragged Butler back to a interrogation room at the LEP. It's not easy dragging a man Butler's size. Once he woke up from the shock Holly and Artemis went in to find out what exactly happened.

Butler sat up on the cot he had been laying on when the pair walked in. Artemis was glad to see his manservant again, even after he almost murdered him.

"Good evening Butler." Artemis smiled.

"Artemis! I thought you were dead." Butler wanted to reach out and give his charge a bone crushing hug but he stopped himself. That was completely unprofessional.

"It's a long story friend. I'll explain later. Right now we need your side of the story, care to tell us what happened? Who mesmerized you?" Butler shook his head.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry about that Artemis. I believe he was Opal's brother" Artemis sighed and let Butler continue, he had theories about this. None of them good.

"Gage Koboi. What kind of idiot criminal goes around flaunting his name? He found me and mesmerized me into coming down here. I would have been able to resit but I didn't know what was going on and Koboi was extremely powerful."

"Where is he now?" Holly asked, taking this rather well.

"The tunnel." Butler said.

Holly grabbed Artemis's hand and pulled him out the door back to the shoot. She was going to nip this in the bud. This Gage had to be dealt with before he could do any more damage.


	6. Extra Crispy, Please

**Artemis Fowl's log, sometime eleven years ago**

After two years of following weak sources my study of the fairy people has led me to a real pixie. I've proven the existence of fairy People. I even acquired their book of rules to live by. The text is very strange to me. After trying every written language in the database I decided to mix and match a few, and add a little ancient hieroglyphics. I have most of their alien letters deciphered now. It is doubly hard to read because of the strange spirals it goes in. After many hours of work I have come up with a solution to that too. The fairies had better watch their backs.

Artemis Fowl stood silently in the ops room. The computers buzzed and hummed steadily while at least sixty camera feeds rolled. Holly stood next to him, and Foaly was explaining what he knew of the situation, which wasn't much more then they did.

"Even I was puzzled at how someone could get into Butler's room and mesmerize him, we have twenty four hour guards, alarm triggers, the works. That was until I reviewed the day's events."

The centaur clicked a few keys on the mega computer and revealed the standard surveillance camera view, from a corner of Butler's room. Only this was one of Foaly's cameras- high definition, so high you could follow the path of a speck of dust when you zoomed in enough.

Foaly pressed a key that focused the shot in on Butler's eyes. He sat up in the bed and appeared to be staring at a wall. One second he looked perfectly normal, then they saw what looked like a cut clip and his pupils were a little fuzzy.

"Some one rigged the camera, quit well actually. Human cameras would have missed that one shot completely." Artemis mused.

"Gage Koboi, rigged the camera." Foaly added. Holly and Artemis nodded.

"But I just can't see how he got in. That place is filled with high-energy electronics, even a power surge couldn't wipe them out." Foaly scratched his head with the end of a carrot he had been munching on.

"That doesn't matter much." Holly said, Foaly looked a tad bit disappointed to hear that his equipment didn't matter much.

"Holly, you hurt!" He said in a mocking tone. She ignored him.

"Whatever, you locked up the tunnel right?" Holly asked.

"Of course I did. If he's really in there you two should be able to get in and arrest him right there."

"Let's not waste time" said Holly, this briefing was taking much to long to be called brief.

*****

Holly held up the largest of the LEP uniforms available, it was about a foot too short for Fowl.

"Don't worry about it. I do have magic on my side now" he winked and a little blue spark darted around his eye as if to prove his point.

Holly didn't look convinced.

"Well at least take this" She hauled out a heavy Kevlar jacket from underneath a dozen boxes. Artemis strapped it on, the extra bulk was not at all comfortable.

"Gee, thanks, but no thanks. I can't move my arms" he rolled his eyes and tossed the Kevlar aside as Holly handed him the latest addition Neutrino. Foaly couldn't stop reinventing them. In her opinion this one was no different from the last.

Holly strapped another Neutrino into her belt and reached for her helmet. Artemis grabbed her wrist before she put it on, smiled a little and gave her a quick kiss. She blushed, and stretched up to give him a kiss before she donned the helmet.

The large door to the port was sealed, as was the way to the surface and the way to any other tunnel in the system. Koboi was trapped with no possible way out. This would be a piece of cake. Artemis stopped at the locked door as Holly swiped her badge to gain access.

The light blinked red. Holly stopped a small foot, the stupid centaur makes these locks so touchy. She swiped it again, and again, ten more times before lowering the helmet's shield to talk with Foaly about his paranoia issues.

To her great displeasure, the screen wouldn't turn on. She tested some of the other features, climate control- dead, laser-dead, internet-dead, the gell pack bouncers didn't even work (she knew this because instead of bouncing, it rolled when she tossed it aside with disgust)

"This is what I was afraid of…" Artemis said behind her

"What is it exactly?" She said coolly

"Gage used a force field to short out the camera temporarily, thus the missing scenes in the video, I read on the internet somewhere about using one energy to distract another and drain it. I doubt the Neutrinos will work and" he paused

"And what!" Holly was aghast

"From what I know of magic it runs off a form of energy, that will be blocked out too. If we do get in their we'll have no weapons" Holly tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and took a deep shaky breath.

"Well Artemis, you're the brains, what do you propose we do?"

"Go back to the station and get a weapon that doesn't need energy, and pray that we don't need healing any time soon." The minute he said this a steel door locked behind them. Holly ran to the lock pad and tried opening it, of course nothing happened.

"D'arvit! Now we're trapped too." Artemis stared at the door that led into the port

"I wish we were trapped Holly; but we aren't" the door to the port slid open, a small pixie stepped out of the port to meet the two. He smiled devilishly, a thirst for blood written all across his face. He held an older model Neutrino, obviously an Opal Koboi gun. Around him was a slight metallic blue haze, the force field.

"Artemis Fowl" he sneered. "And I see you've brought a friend. Short no doubt? It would be my pleasure to see you both die" He aimed the gun at Artemis "I like extra crispy how 'bout you?" The tiny pixie finger pulled the trigger…


	7. Now, We Are Even

**Foaly's log, Minutes after Holly and Artemis left to arrest Gage Koboi**

Dearest Diary, my computers seem to have shut down in the tunnel. I hope Arty and Holly are ok… I got Trouble to go down there and check on it. The computers have never failed me before, something's up.

____

"Holly!" Artemis looked into the eyes of the elf that he loved; but she was gone, something hit him like a rock in the stomach, knocking out every inch of his oxygen. Artemis was knocked to the ground from the force of it. He figured it was the blast from the Neutrino.

_Just don't kill Holly _was his last thought.

His head floated for a moment then he came to his senses. He wasn't dead, but as he looked down to wonder why the shot hadn't killed him, or at least put him in serious pain, he saw that Holly was laying on her back beside him, her shoulder was a mess of blood and charred skin and clothing and her eyes were closed. She had pushed him into the ground in one quick leap to block the Neutrino.

Artemis almost gagged.

Gage cocked an eyebrow

"Oh well, didn't matter who died first" He laughed and shot another unforgiving blast straight into Artemis's heart.

Artemis's system went into shock, his arm protectively reached over Holly, although it was too late to save her. By some miracle, he wasn't dead yet, numbness stretched around his torso, followed quickly by intense pain that constricted his lungs as his heart pumped blood from his body. He stretched his arm up and whispered one word

"Help"

Magic sprang from his fingers and enveloped Artemis and anything he touched. Another metallic haze settled around Holly and Fowl and then from that a thin layer of blue sparks. Artemis would have laughed with sheer joy that this idea had worked but he couldn't find any air to do it with. He passed out, magic jumped from his fingers to the wound in his chest and sealed it quickly. This allowed him to breathe again, clearing the fog in his head.

Gage stared in hate at the bubble surrounding the two.

He muttered quite a few swear words in Gnomish and shot a constant stream of Neutrino blasts in their direction.

The hits seamed to be smothered by the magic and cascaded off like water.

Artemis wasn't paying attention though. He carefully rolled Holly on her side, then, placing one hand gingerly on the wound Artemis muttered

"Heal" more blue sparks surrounded Holly's arm and stitched it back together. She coughed twice and slowly sat up. They were both eternally grateful that Fowl had stolen some of Holly's magic on the time tunnel.

"How-how the hell did you do that?" her eyes were wide. Artemis grunted, his magic was wearing out.

"Well as far I can figure, magic isn't only for healing." He bit his lip to cope with the strain from holding the magic "I tried levitating an apple awhile back by simply saying "up". It worked, so after that I attempted to add another story to the manor by giving detailed instructions, nothing happened. Magic isn't all that smart really, but one word commands seem to," He stopped for a moment focusing on keeping up the protecting bubble "seem to work" He managed. "Use your Neutrino."

Holly hurriedly grabbed the gun and shot a blast into Gage. The protecting bubble blocked the force field's effects on energy. Artemis broke the surrounding magic after that and sat on the ground recovering. In the mean time Holly grabbed the Koboi by his hands and took the Neutrino.

"You won't need this in jail" She said smugly to the beaten pixie. He gnashed his teeth at her and kicked like a little kid. The pixie snarled insults and threats at them both.

"Oh shut up!"

Holly's gun had started working again when Gage lost his concentration on the force field so she stunned him once more to keep him quiet.

Holly stepped over the convict to where Artemis was still crouched on the ground. She wrapped him in a hug as he said

"So are we even now?" he smirked

"No. We're not" Holly looked serious as she pulled him up, looked threateningly into his eyes. Artemis looked a little taken aback.

When Holly saw that on his face she laughed gently and kissed him.

"Now, Artemis Fowl, we are even"


	8. Punishment

"Holly Short! I can't believe, you, of all people would do this to me…" Foaly had been lecturing her since she returned from the mission "The cameras may have been out for awhile but not long enough to save me from this disaster! How could you! You know very well that it's… well… it's just WRONG on so many levels, ask the dumbest troll you can find and even he will know how crazy this is! It's silly really, I mean did you actually do what I think you did? No, of course not! Sorry Holly my mind was playing tricks on me" He replayed the video, a tiny overhead view of Artemis and Holly's escapade re-played like a heavenly dream that turned into a nightmare in front of their mismatched eyes. "Nope! Never mind! I was right, there; I saw it, no turning back now! Holly, Holly, Holly! How could you?" Foaly ranted non-stop. Was he breathing at all? Finally, Artemis couldn't stand it any longer, although Holly seemed to enjoy it a little.

"Foaly! Calm down, I'm…" _oh this is harder to say then I thought it would be _"s-s-sorry" He cringed. _I just stuttered! What is this world… underworld… coming to? _

"We're both sorry, now just erase the file, send us to our rooms for an hour to think about what we've done, and then forget about it!" In all truth, she would never forget; she didn't want to.

"Forget, FORGET about this? That image is going to be burned into my brain!" He looked at them with distaste for a moment, and then softened. "Holly, the commander won't be happy about this, and there is no way he hasn't seen it. I can't promise that you'll still have your job…" Holly knew all along that the reason Foaly was so mad was not because of the interspecies romance, but because she might be sacked. She held her breath as Trouble came strolling in through the Ops lab door.

"Short, Fowl, I think you know why I'm here. Follow me." He gave away nothing with his facial expression as he spun around and headed to his large office. Holly spared a glance in Artemis's direction; he had to have a plan. Artemis caught her eye and grinned as if hey were going for a walk in the park. He followed far behind the Commander and Holly lagged even farther behind. She had a sinking feeling that this would be the last time she walked out of the Ops lab as a LEP officer. She had never seen Kelp so distant looking.


	9. Five Years Apart, One Together

**Holly Short's Diary**

Why didn't I remember the cameras? That one little slip up in all these years, foiled by my own technology. I'd like to be able to say it was all a mistake, a fluke, something that I never wanted to happen. But it felt too right to be wrong. Listen to me, thinking up these stinkworm-brained clichés! But... why would they be "cliché" if there wasn't a genuine element of truth to them?

Trouble sat behind Root's old desk. Ironically, he had taken to fungus cigars (one of the few things Holly DIDN'T miss about Julius Root) He propped his legs on the creaking wood and Holly bit her lip to keep from shouting out " So am I fired?"

Eventually, Kelp decided he would grace the two with his words.

"Holly, you're my best officer" Holly prepared herself for those two little words "I would hate to loose you" _just say it! _"so I'm going to help you clear this up. Think of it as an intervention." Both Holly's and Artemis's mouths dropped slightly, but Artemis recovered faster.

"What is your course of action for the intervention?" Artemis looked strait into his eyes, acting brave, but hidden deep within himself he was worried about what an intervention might mean to Trouble. Kelp glared at Artemis as if he was trying to forget that he was there and turned back to Holly.

"I'm sending you away for awhile. You need a break. Obviously all the stress has clouded your judgment and you acted on impulse, a dangerous move for an officer." Holly was astonished, she could handle of week or two off, she hoped it wouldn't be more.

"Where exactly are you sending me?"

"Oh you'll be happy with my choice." He paused for dramatic effect "Above ground" She was beginning to like this idea. Fresh air was probably all she needed to get over her silly teenage crush on Artemis, but all those "I love you"s could she take those back? She did love Arty, but as a friend or as a lover?

"Alright Commander. Artemis and I will be on the next shuttle out of here. But you failed to mention when I should return." Kelp lowered his feet and sat strait in the chair.

"This is the part you may not like. It has to be done though. I need you on top of your game 24/7." Holly swallowed; she was on top of her game she thought…

"I want you to stay above ground for a year."

Artemis almost smiled but he knew how hard this would be on Holly. A year, Holly would never make it. But perhaps, he could help her. He doubted that anything would be done about the sparks between the two of them in a year other then perhaps make them stronger. He had come to terms with the fact that Holly was the only person he had ever felt feelings this strong towards before, he doubted anyone else could take her place.

Holly almost cried. A year! She would never make it! Even with Artemis helping her she feared she would go insane, or end up taking steps backwards. Why didn't Kelp see that? He had an odd sort of shine in his eye, he grinned at her and winked. _Wow, something's up with the commander… _she was so confused! Well it didn't matter much, at least she would have Artemis for a whole year.


	10. Retretting, Falling, Crying Love

**Holly Short's Diary **

Perhaps it is best this way. I've been working almost non-stop for years. Three hundred sixty five days isn't all that long. And plus, at least I'll get to see Artemis. I'm not sure still how I truly feel about him, but the way he looks at me is too wonderful. I admit, sometimes I look at him the same way.

In fact, all Holly thought about was Artemis, and occasionally Haven. She missed her home tremendously, but it wasn't so bad in the Fowl Manor. Every morning when she woke up she would sneak out the window into Angelina's fabulous garden. Most of her time was spent there, and most of Artemis's time was spent there as well. She had only been there two weeks, but she was already forgetting about her homesickness.

"Hello Holly," Artemis was walking the stone pathway to marble bench she was sitting on.

"Oh, Arty," she twisted around "Hey" she was expecting some light chat about the scientific nature of some long lost type of citrus, or the fairy technologies that Artemis was so interested in (she didn't enjoy the topic too much, she never really cared about how it worked just as long as it did) But Artemis surprised her by sitting, admittedly, uncomfortably close.

"I wanted to talk about us." He confessed.

"Us as in…" she prompted

"Us as in love" His lips formed the word love correctly but it sounded odd to Holly.

"Are you regretting?" She stared into the garden with an icy eye. She had begun building up a wall around that tiny detail that seemed to be revealing itself all too often now; she had never fallen into love. Sure, she tested the waters as a teen, and she even slipped a few times. But now she knew the difference. She had fallen, hard.

Holly blocked out the emotion and removed the idea of "love" from her head completely. Two weeks without mention of them as a couple, they had chatted as if nothing had changed between the two, and Holly had started to think that nothing had indeed changed. That's why Artemis's next words came as such a shock.

"How could I regret the truth? I thought at first, that all this could be the product of desperate times and hormones. Though, I realized, I had not simply stepped into love," _Why won't he say it right? _Holly thought with frustration "I have, inadvertently, fallen in love with you"

Those were the words that unlocked her. Every emotion she had held back over the years spilled out as tears. She sobbed into her hands. Artemis was afraid that would happen. He had written enough romance stories to know what to do. He did know what to do but he couldn't do it. Artemis placed his hand on her back and let her cry. _The LEP won't take her back at all if they find out a few words could do this to her… _

After her tears had run dry she sat up at Artemis, she couldn't believe she was throwing away what could have been the only true love she would ever have. Holly didn't see how they could be a couple. Human and Fairy marriage laws were completely different. They could never be wed, ever. But perhaps just knowing that they would always have each other would be enough?

"Artemis? You don't really think this could work do you?" she chocked out the sentence because she knew the answer.

"Technically, it would work, physically, it would work, but I'm afraid in reality; you'll still be alive and well when I'm dead. You need someone you can have for a lifetime, I can't be that person." It was all true, Holly had never despised the truth as much as she did now. He might not live as long as she would but who knew what his magic would allow him to do? Maybe, it would extend his life too...

"Yes, as always, you're right," she sagged "but that doesn't mean we can't love each other now. And don't you think your magic will keep you alive longer?" Holly stroked his face but he gently pushed it away.

"I suppose it might. Though a Mud Man and an elf shouldn't be in love, I realize you might never find another elf you love" _I don't want you to _"but we only have a year, after that we may never see each other again." Holly looked down at her hands for a moment then at Artemis. She had a challenging look in her eyes.

"A year's enough" Artemis couldn't help himself anymore, he touched her auburn hair and said it again.

"I do love you Holly" Holly almost laughed _I do, he said I do! _She thought so loudly she could have sworn he could hear it. Although she said something very different, she had heard him saw "love" again, as if he had never said the word before.

"Why won't you say it right?" Artemis was taken aback

"What? Say what right?" Holly paused, and whispered "love" like it was a terrible curse word. Artemis cocked an eyebrow at her,

"I'll say it right if you do." She hadn't noticed that she was saying "love" differently then usual, but as she thought about it, she had thought hard before saying it any time she did. She cleared her throat _go for sincerity; don't think about the fact that it's so wrong, let the word just slip out._

"Artemis Fowl, I love you" she smiled. _Your turn_

"Holly Short," He paused longer then she would have liked. Then did something very surprising; he stood up and offered her his hand. They stood inches away.

"I love you"

Then, today, instead of kissing, they hugged each other. This was going to be a long year…


	11. Eternity

**Holly Short's Diary, A few weeks after arrival above ground**

It's great being above ground, I forgot how much I missed this: The wind, the sky, trees, grass... it's beautiful! But I can't help but feel a longing for Haven, I miss Foaly, No. 1, and... I actually miss Kelp!I thought having Artemis here would be enough, but so far, he seems so uncomfortable around me, it's making it hard for me to believe what he says. Is our love for each other really so wrong? Could it go any further then this? I seem to remember him saying something about, it... physically... working out...

"Arty?" Holly was, as usual, in the garden, absently trying to coax out a rabbit with a chunk of lettuce. A question had been tickling her tongue every since they were last in the garden together, when he finally decided to show her he loved her, but nothing had happened since. It was a nice day, but Holly could feel a storm on the breeze.

"Yes Holly?" He said with a sigh, he never looked up from the gigantic book he was combing through.

Holly tossed aside the lettuce and walked over to him, standing in front of him, he looked up.

"Holly?" She smiled

"Good, I got your attention."

"Yes, yes, you have my attention, now, what is this about?"

A line crossed her forehead, she bit her lip. Maybe asking this wasn't such a good idea. But she was brave and went on.

"Do you remember what you said about it," she took a long pause and sat down beside him "about, us, physically working out?" Artemis blushed, although it embarrassed him immensely.

"Well, of course, it would," He paused and put the book down, dog-earing a page, "physically work between us. I mean, fairy elves are the closest in build to a human, and I believe we have uh..."

Holly cut in here

"Complementary parts" They both grinned a little

"Yes, complementary if you like. I probably don't want to know but, why would you ask?" Holly giggled and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder, gently moving up to the side of his face.

"Don't you think, it may be time?" Artemis agreed, but deep down, he was more frightened of this then anything he had ever faced before. He repeated her motion, and stroked her cheek.

"Ladies first..." Holly grinned and before he knew it, she had leaped onto him, sending him back over the bench and into the soft grass.

The pair sat on the ground, their hair completely messed up, and their clothes askew. Dark fluffy clouds had gathered overhead and the breeze blew colder. Neither of them talked, but Artemis puled Holly closer to him and went to wrap his jacket around her, but he noticed his jacket was still hanging from a nearby tree.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and a distance flash of lightning sparked. Holly smiled as rain dowsed her already wet hair.

"Well, are you planning on going in?" She turned around to see Artemis was already looking down at her.

"And ruin this moment? Not a chance" Now, every good romance movie has a couple, reuniting at last, sharing a long, glorious kiss in the rain. But as Holly kissed Artemis, and he kissed back, and the rain grew even heavier, they knew that no one would ever re-play their movie. This was the only life they had to live, and their kiss felt pure, and even though it was wrong, their kiss felt so simply right.

_I truly love you. I hope this lasts for eternity... _thought Holly..._ but I know it can't._


	12. Welcome Home

**Holly Short's Diary **

That was perhaps, the longest year of my life. Wonderful yes, but long, so long. I'm so excited to be back in Haven! Artemis is coming down with me, he'll leave to go back to the surface once I'm settled in. We're taking the flairs, although Arty isn't too happy about that idea, he knows it'll be the easiest. It's strange though, it's been over a year and I haven't heard from the LEP at all…

__

Artemis and Holly climbed out of the cramped, sweaty pod. Artemis stood and stretched his back while Holly clicked her neck to release the stiffness. The tunnel's lights were low, even though it should've been around noon in Haven. Not a soul was in sight.

"Holly, Have you had any recent contact with Haven?" Holly walked over to the brushed steel door that led to the rest of the underground city, she took her time answering.

"About a week ago was the last time I heard from anyone. It was Foaly, he told me to come down in a week, that the shuttle would be waiting. No one was supposed to contact me until two days prior to my return" she opened the door, Artemis came up behind her and held her shoulder. Holly's hand immediately went to her Neutrino but of course, it wasn't there. So she clenched her fist and stepped forward.

The light strips were on their lowest setting. The pair stared at what was left of the police plaza. The building appeared vacant; there was no sign of life anywhere.

"What in the world happened?" Holly was amazed; she stepped out even further but felt the hand on her shoulder holding her back.

"There might be trolls, remember the Nine Wonders?"

Holly shrugged him off harder then was necessary as if she was also shrugging off the idea of trolls attacking them here. This was her home, a week could not turn it to troll waste land, and seven days ago all was fine.

"I'm willing to take that chance. We need to find a weapon first off, just in case we run into trouble." Artemis sighed heavily. Holly was right, but he would have liked to go above ground first to get the Neutrino he had stashed away, it would have been safer then getting one here, but not quicker, and he had a feeling that time would be a factor here.

"Alright, but be on your guard, as you always are. You find the weapons; I'll find the Ops lab and see what I can salvage." Holly turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek she knew he could stitch together something of use.

"You be careful" she said and started towards the deserted building, hoping it was, in fact, deserted. She kept to the shadows and stopped to make sure there was no one anywhere near them. They creeped to the front door. The words " Lower Elements Police" where written across it with the multiple ways of contact etched underneath. The shining white of the words seemed to be the only proud thing left for a thousand meters.

Holly felt naked without a weapon, but Artemis was used to it by now. They wordlessly slipped into the door. Artemis's hopes for the Ops room fell, he took note that every single camera had been ripped out, along with a bit of the wall, and the alarm system had been rendered useless by what appeared to be ice pick sized punctures. It was a sad waste of such innovative technologies.

Artemis and Holly split up. They both doubted they would find anything that would be of use to them now.

Artemis found the Ops lab, the doors had been smashed back and a small electrical fire was burning in the corner. It quickly spread to a discarded computer shell and crackled as it devoured the hard, dark, plastic. He stripped off his jacket and smothered the flame. There was one computer left somewhat intact. The wires had been cut but at least they were there, that was a start.

Artemis stripped back the plastic and reattached the wires, praying that he was doing it right in this half-light. The screen flickered on, the audio had been destroyed beyond repair. Artemis tapped the screen to rewind the footage, as he suspected, there had been no feed for about an hour. He rewound to minutes before all the cameras went off line, perhaps whoever did this left a thumbprint.

He was watching four shots, one shot of the entrance, one of the Ops room, and the other two were halls.

Nothing drastic had happened, but elves and pixies where dashing through the halls, grabbing helmets and Neutrinos. Then it went blank, he backed up to milliseconds before the picture cut, hoping to find evidence of a cover, or hacking, or just simply destroying; but as he scrutinized the last to screens it seemed as if everything had faded out. Unfortunately, because of the lack of audio, he didn't know what was going on, or who was the cause of the pandemonium. He shut off the ruined computer once and for all and set off to find Holly.


	13. Do You Trust Me?

Holly had gathered such a wealth of knowledge from the minimal things that were left in tact that she rushed to find Artemis. She knew almost everything she needed to know, now all was left the master plan.

Holly raced to Artemis as she rounded the corner to the Ops lab, she almost collided with him. The shock quickly fled from his features. Her face was deadly pale and her eyes were lined with fear. He took hold of her shoulders

"Holly, did you find any weapons?" he said.

"No," She shook her head, Artemis released her, "the room has been ransacked. They didn't even leave the oldest models. But we have a more worser problem" She spun around and jogged off down the hall, Artemis followed, trying to suppress an exasperated "'More worser' Holly? No wonder you failed Grammar 101" but now was obviously not the time for proper speech, _a pity. _

After Artemis was within earshot of the terrified elf he chanced a question, it was simple but apparently too much for her to handle.

"Holly, what's going on?" She did not reply, instead, she raced down the hall even faster. Artemis knew he was still in no shape to run this far, this fast, but he kept going. He finally caught up with her. He bent over double and tried to catch a breath.

As he slowly looked at their surroundings he noticed only one thing, a heavily smashed in iron door with rather thick gold leafing still clinging to the sides. Three deductions could be made from this. 1- Whoever destroyed the station wanted into this vault badly 2- There was something extremely important that once lay behind the door and 3- The perpetrators were immensely powerful.

They both cautiously stepped inside the vault. Their was a distinct animal smell and the environment was custom suited to housing a primate. Had Artemis had elven senses he would have distinguished the smell of fear. He knew exactly who once called this home. "Holly... they didn't..." he shook his head slowly from side to side, not wanting to believe it.

"Oh yes, they did" Holly's expression was that of hate, pure unadulterated hate.

"Jayjay..." He sighed. _Of course, that's why Gage is so powerful, but how did he get past that door?_

He looked over to the elf. He studied her emotion, there was more she wasn't telling him.

"Tell me everything you know." without realizing it, he had added a layer to his voice as he said it. He was, quit without meaning to, mesmerizing Holly. She either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Artemis," She turned to look him in the eyes. Her gaze was pleading with him as if he could fix everything. "Arty, who ever did this," she stopped and took a shaky breath " they shut down the center of Haven, the heartbeat that keeps this place running. Without that control system, the rest of the underground will either implode from pressure above us, or over heat from the core below us in a matter of hours. These... things... have desolated my home!" Holly looked like she either would throw something at Artemis or cry, lucky for Artemis, she did neither. She composed herself quickly, something she had mastered early on in cadet training.

He told himself to get it together but this was a little too much. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to forget that his head was pounding from the strain of all the plans he was supposed to be formulating.

"Artemis? Don't you have any plan at all?" He shut his eyes tighter to block the distraction. He wished so hard that he could just say _Holly, it's over _and be done with it, but his internal programing wouldn't allow him. He always knew he had a hidden lust for life that was keeping him on his toes in these situations.

"Holly, where exactly is the central system?" He had to think quick, he had read the fairy book _Saving Lives: From the simplest task, to running Central by Lilli Hound. _According to Hound "...without our trusty Central, the entire underground would've likely either imploded or melted years ago." Although he knew that there was controversy as to which would come first. Holly swallowed hard to ease her bone dry throat.

"Northern Atlantis," Artemis started to say something but Holly cut him off "I know what you're thinking Arty but we cannot regenerate Central. We have censors all over it that track back to the station, I checked them just before coming to find you, the entire thing is buried in rumble, apparently Atlantis caved, it's gone." If Foaly were here he would have to "suggest" to the Mud Men that sinkholes thousands of meters in diameter had to do with shifting of underground plates. But unexplainable sinkholes were the least of Artemis and Holly's problems. Main problem: If there were survivors, where are they?

"Do you have any idea at all where the People that survived might be?"

Holly shook her head but answered

"There's one escape rout if anything were to ever go seriously wrong. That is, one escape to Limbo. If any one is alive they could be anywhere in another dimension." Without Qwan or No1 they would never find the other dimensions in one piece.

"Alright. I have a plan." It was hardly a plan, more like a re-grouping. "We'll go back above ground, no use getting smashed beneath the earth, the library is stocked with six out of the ten volumes on dimension, time, and underground travel. Locked safely away of course. Once there we'll search the books to find anyway out of this." Holly didn't look convinced, this was not an Artemis quality plan but it was the best she could think of. At noticing her look of distress Artemis held her face gently in his hands "There is a way out of this, Holly, do you trust me?" She did, with her very life she trusted him, and he had proven himself more times then she could count, and that eased her anxieties a little.

"Arty, I trust you" Artemis leaned in a little closer and gently kissed her still quivering lips.

Holly was working on auto-pilot. She had mentally lost all consciousness. The pain of most likely losing everything she ever loved but Arty was too much for her. She had become a shell of an elf. Holly doubted her legs would move but they carried her forward, almost roboticly. They soon entered the pod. She didn't even notice how nerve racking it was for Artemis because he, although he knew how to, had never maneuvered one through a flare.

"Holly, aren't you going to drive?" He whispered to her, but she didn't respond. He gently lifted her into the egg shaped vehicle and check the gauges. Plans formed, then dissolved in his mind. Nothing ended well. Of course, he didn't have all the facts he needed yet. He checked for the next flair, only a few minutes. Soon they were back above ground. The jarring journeying in the pod made Holly come to her senses when they were almost half-way there. Her eyes shot wide as she realized what was going on and who was driving the pod.

"Move over Artemis, let me drive. You're insane sometimes you know? Even the smartest person in the world couldn't ride one of these safely without some sort of training." Artemis had to let a smirk slip by his lips.

"Well it's a good thing I'm smarter then them, we're half way there and not one missing part. Hardly even a dent."


	14. ApologyNew Story Alert!

Author's Note!!

Heya guys! Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long… I've been working on another, better fanfic- .net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4883159

(Might eventually become a prequel to this one, might not… only time will tell.)

SO thank you to all my wonderful, loyal reviewers, and I do hope you'll check out my new and improved Arty/Holly fiction :)

(There may still be more chapters on this one… you never know when inspiration might strike!)

Love you al!!

XoXo Northern Amadeus oXoX


End file.
